


Ultraviolet

by crmsndragonwngs



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, not a good ending at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An impossible situation with an improbable outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultraviolet

**Author's Note:**

> “ _Speak over me; body, mind, and soul._  
>  Bleed into the deep. Let go.  
> We must lose all self-control.  
> Let go of letting go, and hold on to something whole.”  
> [Ultraviolet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z5Lnzsw85e8)  
> Erra

Akira is...injured. She doesn’t remember how. She remembers fighting...someone, and then hitting the ground. Hard. And head first. She tries to focus, tries to see the face of the figure kneeling over her. It cackles, jeers at her, and touches her cheek with cold hands. 

And then...it is gone. Lifted up and away, as if it had learned to fly.

Another figure materializes above her, large and silent, staring down at her with eyes that glint in the moonlight. It is still for a moment, and then it shifts and extends one big hand. But before she can take it, this figure leaves too, lurching sideways and out of her frame of vision, as though pulled by a cord. 

Akira tries to sit up, and failing that, props herself up on her elbows. She squints into the darkness, toward what sounds like two birds fighting. One shrieks, the smaller of the two, and launches into the air in a streak of red and white, loosing a cascade of razor-edged feathers at its opponent. The larger one crouches low, lifting a shrouded arm to protect its face, then spins what looks like a staff around, swinging it like a baseball bat at the smaller one’s head.

Again, Akira struggles to sit up, and this time she succeeds, shaking her head in a feeble attempt to clear it. She still cannot see well in the darkness, but the image is sharper at least. She focuses on the staff, the masterful way this large creature spins and swings it, as though it were connected to its own body. But the smaller one is faster, darting around behind its opponent, latching onto it and sinking its teeth straight down.

There is a yell, loud and booming, and larger heaves, slamming onto its back and on top of the smaller, who makes a _whuff_ ing sound. Its hood falls away, revealing stark white hair and a whiter face, split in half by a bloodstained mouth. 

“Get off me, bastard!” It snarls, and Akira starts. She remembers who she’d been fighting.

“Takizawa.” She whispers, and is grateful that he does not hear her.

The larger one grunts, then twists to pin Takizawa beneath its massive weight, and that’s when she sees the glinting eye, the strong jaw, the straight nose.

“Amon?” And this she almost yells. Both ghouls’ heads snap up, mismatched eyes focusing on her, each holding very different messages.

Takizawa giggles, a thready and harsh sound, and wriggles free of Amon’s grasp. Crystal plumage rises across his shoulders, aimed at her and hissing with anticipation.

“Hmmm…” He hums, stepping toward her. “What an interesting situation. The bitch that made my life hell, and the bastard that nearly got me killed and then _left me in that place._ ” He turns to scream the last at Amon before resuming his approach. He shudders then, his shoulders scrunching up and his chin lifting as if he’d just smelled something delicious. “Damn, I’m almost _giddy_. I don’t know who to kill first!” He takes another step, laughing as Akira scoots away from him.

“I didn’t leave you there, Takizawa-kun, I was coming back for you.” Amon says, his voice calm as he picks himself up from the ground. Takizawa freezes, his eyes going wide as his whole face changes.

“Coming back.” He echoes, and turns again to face the former First Class Investigator. “Coming back. And when were you planning on doing that?”

“I’m here now, aren’t I?” Amon murmurs, and Takizawa is still for a moment.

Then he throws his head back and howls with cruel laughter.

“I’ll kill you first, then.” He snarls, then launches himself at Amon, crystals slamming into the ground all around them as they tangle together.

The fight is savage and, surprisingly, they are evenly matched. Amon is strength and stamina, but Takizawa is speed and agility, and they clash like titans with snapping teeth and flashing eyes and tearing flesh. They struggle for a moment, arms locked, each fighting for leverage over the other, and then Amon’s foot slips on grass slick with blood. He tries to drag the other down with him, but Takizawa twists free and leaps away. He launches himself at Amon’s back, laughing wildly with arms outstretched and kagune streaming behind him like wings, and Amon barely has enough time to turn and lift his quinque (because it is a quinque, now that Akira can see it better).

Their impact is colossal, forcing Amon back a few steps as he fights to keep the quinque between them. Takizawa bares his teeth, grabs the staff, and pushes, trying to unbalance his larger opponent, but Amon plants a foot and progress halts. They stand there, straining against each other as if an unstoppable force has met an immovable object, and Akira struggles to stand. Her head is swimming, and the world pitches and tilts with each move she makes, but she must break them up.

She must keep them from killing each other.

She opens her mouth, mustering all the strength and authority she can, and...stops.

Takizawa stands abruptly frozen, staring past her with some ghastly expression that she can’t even begin to identify. His kakugan fades, his kagune dissipates, and Amon takes him to the ground less gracefully than he certainly intended. The younger man remains frozen for a moment, and then he is scrambling and screaming.

“Get off, get off, get OFF, GET OFF, _GET OFF!!!_ ” He shrieks, and Amon, in his surprise, obliges.

Takizawa is on his feet in one instant, and RC cells are exploding from his back the next. He rushes her, letting fly a thousand crystals that miss her even though she cannot feel her legs well enough to move, and she braces as he closes in, as he...whips past her, leaving her to stare at Amon mid-stride, his face etched with shock.

Akira turns, and does not understand what she sees. Takizawa stands right there, so close she could reach out and touch him, with a hand sprouting out of his back.

“Damn.” A voice says calmly. “Eto will be displeased. I was trying to help you, Owl-kun, but it seems like you didn’t need the help after all.” The hand pulls back and Takizawa coughs.

“Tatara-san!” Another voice shouts. “Immediate backup is needed along the north coast!”

There is a beat of silence, and then Takizawa stumbles and falls backward. Akira catches him, but he is too heavy and the world is still heaving like the sea beneath her feet, so they fall together. She looks up in time to see a white coat flash away into the darkness.

“Shit.” She hears Amon hiss behind her, and he moves to pursue Tatara.

“Wait.” Akira says, and her voice is calmer than she could have hoped. She looks down again, into Takizawa’s glassy but lucid eyes. He wheezes, blinks a few times, and then smiles sadly.

“I…” He tries, but his voice fails him. He swallows, licks his lips, tries again. “I...think I’m...dying.”

“You’ll be fine.” Akira replies. “I’ll call for backup and request a medical team.” But Takizawa wheezes again, and laughs.

“Nah, I’m...familiar with the...feeling.” He coughs, and fresh blood flecks his lips. “Ah, I’m an idiot.”

“What gave you that idea?” Akira asks. He stares at her, his eyes flicking to her curving mouth, and then laughs again.

“Was that…a joke...Mado?” He sighs, turns his head to the movement nearby, and flinches when Amon sits carefully beside them. “I’m still mad...at you.” Takizawa growls, but his heart isn’t in it.

“I know.” Amon says quietly, and his gaze is steady. “I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Takizawa sighs again, and it catches in his chest.

“You shouldn’t be talking.” Akira chastises him gently. His healing has halted, the hole in his chest gaping, exposing shattered ribs and shredded lungs. He must have expended all of his strength in that last attack.

“Actually, I...think you’re...wrong this time...Akira.” He murmurs, closing his eyes. “I wish I hadn’t...gone after Amon.” He pauses, chuckles, coughs. “No offense, Amon-san.”

“I told you to run.” Amon snorts.

“I...should have.” Takizawa sighs. “The things...death makes you...realize. The...clarity.”

“Hush, Seidou.” Akira whispers. He opens his eyes, looks up at her as tears begin to gather in her lashes.

“Don’t cry for me...you overachiever.” But his tone is gentle. His hand reaches to his shoulder, his fingers brushing her knuckles, white from gripping the dark and tattered fabric of his cloak. She unclenches her hand and wraps it instead around his, squeezing harder than she intends. But if it hurts him, he does not show it.

Instead, he looks at her, his face blank, his eyes fixing, and a keening hiss escapes his parted lips, disturbing her hair that has fallen over them both.

His body relaxes all at once, and he is gone.

She bows over him, smooths back his white hair, covers his brown eyes with one hand, strokes his hollow cheek with the other.

Amon’s hand drops silently onto her shoulder like an impossible weight and squeezes.

_Don’t cry for me...you overachiever._

So she doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Quote:  
> “ _A tally kept upon my body of days I care not to know._  
>  So effortless, I seemed to let myself decline.  
> Loss of ambition. I pushed my dreams aside.  
> Am I the cause of our descent, or are we chained to anchors?  
> Mine engrossed in rust while yours still gleams and shimmers.”  
> [Dreamwalkers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1uTHNlcSpw)  
> Erra
> 
> Uh, yeah, so this will probably never happen. I just wanted to write a Takizawa/Amon fight scene, with Seidou sacrificing himself at the end. I'm not even a little bit ashamed of how bad this is, because I'm basically freaking out waiting for the imminent meeting between these three characters. As interested as I am in everything happening in Cochlea right now, I really want to get back to Rue Island. Please, sensei, I'm begging here.
> 
> Also, I just discovered Erra and have had all their albums that are available on Spotify on repeat for the last week or so, hence all the quotes from their songs. If you want the perfect song for Seidou, may I suggest you listen to [Frostbite](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fq1kQZk_XM0) real quick?


End file.
